


Distractions

by CustardCreamies, Historygeek12



Series: Life on Saint Marie [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Trapped on an Island with a killer is a perfect excuse to have a heart to heart about love and boyfriends. Well, in Kimi and Susie's case it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written between me and Historygeek12 last night. This is based on series 3 episode 7 of Death In Paradise and it's Humphey and Camille's conversation but with Kimi and Susie bonding.

The storm rattled the windows, the lightening sending a white glow into the little study Kimi was in.

Kimi was pouring over the notes he had made during the case. He and the team were currently staying on a private Island after having been called there to solve a murder.

Unfortunately whilst they were there a storm had blown in, making it impossible to leave.

It meant that as of now the team were trapped on the Island with a potential murderer.

It wasn't a comforting thought. 

Kimi had sent the rest of the team to bed a while ago, but he himself could not sleep. It wasn't just the fact of the murderer being in their midst. It was also because having no phone signal and access to proper forensic equipment meant that Kimi had to rely on old fashioned ways to solve the crime.

Kimi was just looking again at the set of fingerprints when he heard a noise from outside the door.

Kimi freezes and glances up, jumping when he sees Susie standing there.

"You frightened me!" Kimi tells her, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Sorry." Susie says softly. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh." Kimi nods. "Is it because..."

"The killer being here? That's one thing yes." Susie nods. "The other is being in a room next door to very loud snoring officers."

"Jenson and Fernando roomed together?" Kimi asks, an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah. They did a great show of saying they were not scared, but they're currently sleeping as close to each other as they can." Susie says with a giggle.

"It is safer that way." Kimi muses. "I did tell you to watch each other's backs."

"You did." Susie replies with a tired sigh, taking a chair out so she could sit at the desk with Kimi.

Kimi takes in her tired eyes and pale features, not liking how drained his DC looks.

"So...how's Toto?" Kimi asks casually, playing with the paper of his notebook.

Susie looks up in surprise at the question. "He's fine, why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." Kimi replies, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's just you seem to know our esteemed Commissioner a lot better now."

Susie ducks her head and Kimi can see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I'm just curious." Kimi continues with a shrug. "What's he like outside of the station? Does he cook you dinner? Have any favourite hobbies? You know, those sorts of things."

"Hobbies?" Susie asks, blinking at Kimi. She suddenly realises Kimi wants gossip and decides to play along with his game.

"Well, for starters he likes to knit after a stressful day at the station, and he also likes playing online bingo. It helps him unwind after a long day at work." Susie says, trying not to laugh.

"Really?" Kimi asks, surprised. "I didn't think he would be into all that."

"He's not." Susie says with a grin. "I just made all that up just to mess with you."

"Oh." Kimi says with a frown. "Well you got me!"

"If you really want to know though, I can tell you he's certainly different away from the station..." Susie trails off, a small smile on her face.

"Go on?" Kimi prompts her, smiling himself.

"Toto...Toto is kind and sweet and he's really funny! I know you wouldn't believe me when I say this, but he can really make me laugh even on bad days. He's also a huge softie and very romantic. He even once took me surfing on a day off! He wasn't very good but he knew I loved it so he took me as a surprise."

"That sounds nice." Kimi says. "I'm glad you're happy."

"I am happy." Susie replies, her gaze soft as she looks at Kimi. "I think he's the one."

"You think, or you know?" Kimi asks. "Like when you kiss him, are there sparks?" A devious smile spreads across his face, "Is he any good in bed?"

"Kissing..kissing is wonderful. I guess my stomach does flip when we kiss." She smiles softly. "But I am not telling you anything about the bedroom, Raikkonen, unless you'd like to air your own stories!"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kimi replies with a grin.

"Oh I wouldn't." She chuckled. "Though Toto is a lovely man. I love falling asleep after a long day in his arms."

"I have to admit, that's my favourite part too." Kimi says, a small smile on his lips. "After sex of course."

Susie snorts and shakes her head. "Is that all you ever think of?"

"I'm a man Susie of course it's all I think about." He smirks. "I mean come on. After a stressful day for you both I'm sure you don't just cuddle"

"Well..." Susie trails off, glancing mischievously at Kimi. "Sometimes..."

He smirks. "Toto strikes me as a stressed man."

Susie looks at him. "And I bet you're not stressed after a long day? Poor Seb, does he ever get a rest?"

"Does Toto?" Kimi asks, eyebrow raised.

"Touché." Susie nods at him.  
  
"Okay, lets get personal, what's the strangest place you've done it then." He smirks.

"The station." Susie answers. "And you?"

Kimi suddenly frowns. "Where in the station? And to answer your question, In Nico's bar's bathroom."

"Wouldn't you like to know where." Susie says, trying not to laugh. "And was that when we were there or not? The two of you always sneak off when we have drinks."

"If it was on my desk Susie I swear to god!" He exclaims before grinning. "Just whenever we want."

Susie starts laughing. "It wasn't no. I just wanted to see your face! And ugh!" Susie pulls a face, "Now I'll know what's happening when you two leave..."

He chuckled. "It doesn't happen often. Normally we go for a stroll on the beach together."

"That sounds nice. I am happy you found someone." Susie smiles at him.

"Thanks." He smiled. "So how long were you and Toto an item before I found out? Or how did it even happen?"

"Um well it was quite new actually when you found out. We got together a month before Seb arrived, you remember the case we had then? The one I spent so many nights working on since Jev had left so many loose ends when he left? Well Toto began helping me those nights and suddenly...we kissed one night."

He smirks. "Which one of you made the first move for that kiss?"

"Toto." Susie answers. "It just sort of happened...

Kimi smiles. "That's sweet, and let me guess that led to hot passionate sex on your desk with papers flying everywhere and his Commissioner's hat on your head.... I swear I've not been watching too many romance films."

Susie laughs, shaking her head. "Nothing like that I'm afraid. We just kissed and then everything changed..." she trails off, smiling softly.

Kimi nods. "So like how long before you slept with him? I want to compare it with myself and Sebastian."

"Um.." Susie bites her lip, "I think it was a week or so after we began dating. Toto had just taken me home after we went to dinner and we went into my house and it...happened."

"Right, so I didn't waste time then." Kimi says, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me you and Seb...you didn't wait?" Susie asks.

"No..well..we both knew what we wanted and Seb wasn't even sure he was staying on the Island so..." Kimi's face flushes red.

"It's okay." Susie says. "It worked out well anyway, didn't it?"

"It did." Kimi says, a soft smile on his face.

"Do you think he's the one?" Susie asks.

"I.." Kimi pauses, gazing down at the desk.

"Well?" Susie prompts, her gaze curious.

"Yes." Kimi says finally, looking up at Susie. "It's just that I'm scared to admit it."

"Scared, why?" Susie asks. "If he's the one surely that's a good thing?"

"I always thought Mikko was the one." Kimi replies sadly. "But he wasn't. In the end we drifted apart and I think I'm afraid if I allow myself to love Sebastian like I did Mikko, he'll leave me."

"Kimi." Susie gently reaches out for Kimi's hand. "Sebastian is nothing like Mikko. You only have to look at him to see that Sebastian adores the ground you walk on. He loves you with everything he has, you need to let him in."

Kimi looks at Susie, not sure whether to believe her words. 

"Kimi I know your heart was broken, but it can be mended. Before Sebastian I knew you were lonely, I knew you needed someone. When Sebastian came in, it was like you lightened. You smile more now, you're happier. Everyone can see that he has an positive effect on you. I've only known Sebastian for a short time, but I truly believe he is the one for you."

Kimi smiles at Susie. "You really believe that?"

"I do." Susie says with a nod.

"Thank you." Kimi says softly, his expression a lot happier.

"I bet you want to call him now?" Susie asks gently.

"I do..I really wish we had phone signal." Kimi sighs, "I don't want him worried."

"I want to speak to Toto too." Susie says, her eyes sad. "But I think the crew that went back to Honore would have told them."

"True." Kimi nods. "Doesn't stop me missing him, though I wouldn't like him on this Island. Not with the killer."

"I agree with you there." Susie replies, a yawn suddenly overtaking her.

"You need to rest." Kimi says gently.

"So do you." Susie shoots back. "How can you sleep with all this going on?" 

"I have a case to solve." Kimi answers.

"It can wait. You need sleep too." Susie says, rubbing at her tired eyes.

"Tell you what, why don't we share the room? That might make us feel better?" Kimi suggests.

"That sounds good." Susie nods. "I don't want to be alone."

"Neither do I." Kimi replies softly.

* * *

The two find Kimi's room easily and quickly settle down on the bed.

Susie finds she is bone dead tired and the presence of Kimi means she falls asleep quickly.

It takes Kimi a while longer to fall asleep. He keeps thinking of Susie's words and about Sebastian. What Susie had said was the truth, but he himself didn't really believe it.

He knew he wanted to be with Sebastian for the rest of his life, he just wasn't ready for commitment.

With a sigh he turns over in the bed, trying to ignore his racing thoughts.

He wouldn't be able to solve him and Sebastian yet, but maybe time would tell if they were as strong as Susie believed them to be.

Kimi lets sleep fall over him, putting thoughts of Sebastian to the side for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
